


when i'm with you, i'm at home

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 小甜餅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: Brett想念Eddy，所以他摟住有Eddy的臉那個枕頭。(翻譯作品)(Chinese translation ofwhen i'm with you, i'm at homebyaly_raena;original summary: “brett misses eddy, so he cuddles the pillow with eddy's face.”)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	when i'm with you, i'm at home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aly_raena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/gifts).
  * A translation of [when i'm with you, i'm at home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975875) by [aly_raena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/pseuds/aly_raena). 



> 題目來自[home (feat. casey lee williams) by jeff williams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTUuhjo6aQE)

「這個放在你房間吧。」他說，而有一段時間它確實留在Eddy擁有的枕頭山那裡，在Eddy鋪好床後放在最上方，正面向上，讓人不忍卒睹。過了幾天，Eddy偷偷把它塞到Brett那堆東西當中，以為這不會很明顯，因為Brett收藏的枕頭數量和自己的不相伯仲。但Brett還是注意到了（他床上出現的所有東西 ~~和人~~ 他都一清二楚，好嗎），他只是抱住它、凝視著它考慮了一會。然後他把它丟進衣櫃深處，Eddy枕頭從此再沒有出現過。

直到現在。

Eddy不在家，還有兩天才回來，Brett發現他想念Eddy的擁抱、摸頭、偶爾的揉頭髮、他毫不吝嗇的不經意的碰觸，還有最重要的（但也是最尷尬的），Brett想念Eddy的臉了。只有一點點。但足以讓他把那個該死的破枕頭從藏身處拿出來，一邊蓋著被子抱著它，一邊打開手機的某個資料夾。他們在新加坡的日常照片當中夾雜了偷拍Eddy的照片，像被陽光或月光襯托的神祇。Brett一張一張照片地看，無意識地輕拍旁邊的枕頭，輕哼某個以A440為主軸的曲調。  
  
羞恥感也許把Brett的臉頰和耳朵染成了好看的紅色，但他太寂寞、太冷，而且還沒有Eddy，所以他不再多想、繼續下去，一直滑著、滑著，直到他睡意朦朧，睡過去的時候Eddy的禮物在他頦下，手裡緊抓的電話正顯示著Eddy摸小狗的照片。

他醒過來，尷尬感幾乎有形有跡，他驚慌地把它扔得遠遠的，後來只是因為怕有人看到它在他睡房才拾起來。他再次藏起它，發誓永遠不把它拿出來，在之後兩天都裝作絕對沒事發生過，直到他自己相信為止。  
  
這變成了一個習慣。Eddy不在家幾天，Brett從衣櫃深處把Eddy枕頭找出來、帶到床上，躺好看起電影直到昏昏欲睡，同時把玩著枕頭的邊角，低聲唱著他為這種情況而記住的那個曲調。它完全不是好的Eddy替代品，但它至少可以轉移他的注意力。  
  
Eddy有天還是發現了；在他某次提早回家想給Brett驚喜的時候，他發現Brett在床上抱著那個枕頭，口水流到枕頭Eddy的臉上。在超多尖叫、災難性的枕頭戰（Eddy笑到沒有躲開扔過來的東西，Brett的臉紅到讓Eddy擔心、急忙靠近他，引致更多尖叫、手腳亂揮），以及一個時間計算得精準的擒抱以後，兩人終於一起倒在床上，讓他可以逼Brett說出整個故事。

Eddy笑了又笑，笑個不停，在Brett嘟嘟囔囔的時候挨到他肩膀上，在自己被原諒前在他臉上落下一個又一個的輕吻來安撫他。然後：「我愛你。」Eddy一邊親吻Brett的鼻子一邊說。「你太傻了。」他的唇碰上Brett的嘴角。「還是愛你。」然後終於好好親了他一口。

「我討厭你，」Brett回應，兩個人都知道這是句謊話。「不過再親親我吧。」 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡這個故事的話，請也到[原作](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975875)為原作者點kudo😉


End file.
